


Graphics: round and round.

by madsmurf



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cover Art, Digital Art, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-01
Updated: 2017-02-01
Packaged: 2018-09-21 09:16:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9541214
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/madsmurf/pseuds/madsmurf
Summary: The graphics for round and round by katarama.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [round and round.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/8439172) by [katarama](https://archiveofourown.org/users/katarama/pseuds/katarama). 



> This was really fun to do, and I was able to sharpen my skills with the pen tool, so that's always a plus in my book. I hope you all love it, especially you katarama, and I hope I did the fic justice.
> 
> For further notes check out the end notes, you'll be able to get image descriptions and reasoning behind my design thinking.

 

**Author's Note:**

> image one: is a book cover, the image is a corn field with the title coloured black in the far left.
> 
> I chose a corn field as a reference and significance of Derek’s thoughts in the fic.
> 
> image two: is a graphic of Braeden on her motorcycle, her appearance is ghostly and you cannot make out any fine details. It is set on top of a long strip of road. There is a paragraph of white text from the fic set on its side, the last line is coloured in a soft pink.
> 
> I did this because that paragraph really struck a chord and I thought it’d be fun to interpret, also Braeden on a bike is always a win.


End file.
